Polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) bone cements are based on the pioneering work of Sir Charnley. PMMA bone cements consist of a liquid monomer component and a powder component. The monomer component generally contains the monomer, methylmethacrylate, and an activator (N,N-dimethyl-p-toluidine) dissolved therein. The powder component, which is also referred to as bone cement powder, comprises one or more polymers, a radiopaquer, and the initiator dibenzoylperoxide. The polymers of the powder component are produced on the basis of methylmethacrylate and comonomers, such as styrene, methylacrylate or similar monomers by means of polymerisation, preferably by suspension polymerisation. During the mixing of powder component and monomer component, swelling of the polymers of the powder component in the methylmethacrylate generates a dough that can be shaped plastically and is the actual bone cement. During the mixing of powder component and monomer component, the activator, N,N-dimethyl-p-toluidine, reacts with dibenzoylperoxide while forming radicals. The radicals thus formed trigger the radical polymerisation of the methylmethacrylate. Upon advancing polymerisation of the methylmethacrylate, the viscosity of the cement dough increases until the cement dough solidifies.
Methylmethacrylate is the monomer used most commonly in polymethylmethacrylate bone cements. Redox initiator systems usually consist of peroxides, accelerators and, if applicable, suitable reducing agents. Radicals are formed only if all ingredients of the redox initiator systems act in concert. For this reason, the ingredients of the redox initiator system in the separate starting components are arranged appropriately such that these cannot trigger a radical polymerisation. The starting components are stable during storage provided their composition is adequate. Only when the two starting components are mixed to produce a cement dough, the ingredients of the redox initiator system, previously stored separately in the two pastes, liquids or powders react with each other forming radicals which trigger the radical polymerisation of the at least one monomer. The radical polymerisation then leads to the formation of polymers while consuming the monomer, whereby the cement dough is cured.
PMMA bone cements can be mixed by mixing the cement powder and the monomer liquid in suitable mixing beakers with the aid of spatulas. One disadvantage of said procedure is that air inclusions may be present in the cement dough thus formed and can cause destabilisation of the bone cement later on. For this reason, it is preferred to mix bone cement powder and monomer liquid in vacuum mixing systems, since mixing in a vacuum removes air inclusions from the cement dough to a large extent and thus achieves optimal cement quality. Bone cements mixed in a vacuum have clearly reduced porosity and thus show improved mechanical properties. A large number of vacuum cementing systems have been disclosed of which the following shall be listed for exemplary purposes: U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,105 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,184 A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,263 A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,168 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,241 A, WO 99/67015 A1, EP 1 020 167 A2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,821 A, EP 1 016 452 A2, DE 36 40 279 A1, WO 94/26403 A1, EP 1 005 901 A2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,232 A. In the vacuum cementing systems thus specified, there is a need to connect an external vacuum pump to generate the negative pressure. These are generally operated by compressed air utilising the Venturi principle. The compressed air required for operation of the vacuum pumps is supplied either by stationary compressed air facilities or by electrically-operated compressors. In addition, it is also feasible to use electrically-operated vacuum pumps to generate vacuum.
Cementing systems, in which both the cement powder and the monomer liquid are already packed in separate compartments of the mixing systems and are mixed with each other in the cementing system only right before application of the cement, are a development of cementing technology. Said full-prepacked mixing systems were proposed through EP 0 692 229 A1, DE 10 2009 031 178 B3, U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,544 A, U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,149 B1, DE 698 12 726 T2, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,745 A. Said mixing systems also require an external vacuum source. In this context, the DE 10 2009 031 178 B3 patent discloses a generic vacuum mixing device having a two-part dispensing plunger that can also be used for a vacuum mixing device according to the invention.
If vacuum mixing systems are used for cementing, external vacuum pumps need to be provided. Said vacuum pumps are expensive and need to be cleaned after use. Moreover, vacuum hoses for connecting the vacuum pumps to the vacuum mixing systems are required. Said vacuum hoses need to be enclosed with the vacuum mixing systems. Accordingly, prior to the mixing using a vacuum mixing system, the vacuum pump needs to be set-up in the surgical theatre (OR) and must be connected to an energy source, such as compressed air or electrical power. Then, the vacuum pump is connected to the vacuum mixing system by means of a vacuum hose. Said installation steps take up costly OR time and are potentially error-prone. The vacuum pump and connecting conduits to the vacuum mixing system and to external energy sources and supply conduits take up space and are potential tripping hazards and stumbling blocks that can disturb the often hectic procedure during a surgery.
An interesting concept has been proposed through EP 1 886 647 A1. Here, the cement powder is stored in an evacuated cartridge and the monomer liquid is situated in a separate container. The cartridge, which is kept at a negative pressure, being opened causes the monomer liquid to be aspirated into the cartridge without any ingress of air. A bone cement dough free of air inclusions is thus produced. Said concept requires the cartridge to remain closed in vacuum-tight manner during the storage before use such that no non-sterile air can enter into the cartridge. For this purpose, the cartridge must be sealed in a stable hermetic manner. Accordingly, one associated disadvantage is that the design is quite elaborate and that the content of the cartridge cannot be mixed by an externally-operated mixing system after aspiration of the monomer since a feed-through for a mixing rod or for a mixing tube would not readily be permanently vacuum-tight.
Accordingly, it is the object of the invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art. Specifically, the disadvantages of the known vacuum mixing systems having an external vacuum source are to be overcome. It is the object of the invention, specifically, to develop a vacuum mixing system, in which a negative pressure is generated only just before the cement components are being mixed. The device is to be as simple as possible and shall allow a negative pressure with respect to the surrounding atmosphere to be generated, at least once, in a cement cartridge. Moreover, it can be advantageous that the vacuum mixing system is capable of enabling a transfer of monomer liquid from a monomer container into a cartridge filled with cement powder. Moreover, a method is then to be provided that enables a monomer transfer and a vacuum mixing in full-prepacked mixing systems. Moreover, the vacuum mixing system to be developed shall be manufactured mainly from inexpensive plastics.
Moreover, a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and working reliably for the mixing of a medical cement and, if applicable, for storage of the starting components, and a method for the mixing of the bone cement is to be devised, in which a simple manual operation can be used to mix the starting components, if possible without having to use an external or additional energy source and without air inclusions arising in the mixing material.
The main component of the polymethylmethacrylate bone cement, as mixing material, shall be a powder and the second component shall be present in the form of a liquid. Preferably, it shall be possible to store the two starting components of the bone cement separate from each other in the vacuum mixing system and to combine them safely through the use of the device.